A Lion's Pride
by ichigi111kurosaki
Summary: The world of one piece becomes one of lion king. Lets follow the fast love story of brothers and Lovers. Parings include, Zoro/Luffy, Ace/Sabo/Luffy, Sanji/Ussop, Robin/Nami. Warning; BoyXBoy & GirlXGirl.Don't Like Yaoi and Yuri dont read. If you do, i hope you enjoy! Tones Of Fluff!
1. Begin Again

**One Piece**

**Lion's Pride**

Ace and Sabo ran up the rocks to the cave. Their mother and father already there waiting for them. "Are they here!?" Sabo asked and ace snorted and sat next to Sabo. Rouge smiled sadly and looked up to Dragon. "You only have one new sibling." Rouge said and moved her tail to show a small dark brown cub with large open Baby blue eyes that peered up at Sabo.

Sabo smiled and nudged ace who sighed and looked down at the little cub who let out an adorable squeak. Ace felt his heart melt and gave the cub a small smile. "Ace, Sabo, Meet your little brother. Luffy." Rouge said and motioned for Ace and Sabo over.

Ace was hesitant but followed Sabo over to lay next to the new family member. Rouge watched the cubs interact as Dragon nuzzled her gently. "They'll be great kings." Was all he said before he lay down to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seven~Years~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guys wait up!" Luffy called out attempting to catch up to his older brothers who just laughed and ran off. Luffy stopped and looked to the ground. He let out a soft sad sigh and slowly trudged home. His father had gone out to check the patrols and his mother went out to hunt, so Luffy lay in the cave on the nest alone.

"Shhhhh, He'll see us." A loud voice echoed into the cave and Luffy looked over to the entrance of the cave. Two cubs were sneaking into the cave and jumped when Luffy spotted them. He then turned back to the wall and lay back down leaving the two confused.

"Whats wrong?" The small orange female cub asked. She was about Luffy's age. The dark male cub next to her was about the same age." Nothing, my family's out so i'm in here alone." He said and the two cubs looked between one another before grinning and leaping up onto Luffy. "Come play with us!I'm Nami, and this is Ussop." The orange cub said and Luffy smiled. "Alright, and i'm Luffy." He said and stood.

The three played down in the grave yard until the sun began to go down Luffy then parted ways with them and quickly left for home. He smiled when he entered the cave to see his father and mother looking very worried and his brothers looking guilty.

"What happened?" Luffy asked and walked over to his mother. Rouge looked to Dragon and then to luffy and sighed. "Nothing, we were just worried about you. You were gone all day, we all thought you followed your brothers and got lost or hurt." She said and nuzzled Luffy.

"I Did." Luffy stated and smiled before he curled up and fell fast asleep with his mother now scolding his brothers. When Luffy woke up his brothers were grumbling and groaning about something. "MORNING!" He yelled to them making them jump. "Bye guys ill be back for dinner!" Luffy yelled joyously before running out of the cave, his brothers following him closely.

Luffy stopped and they stopped. "What are you doing?" Luffy asked and ace sighed. "Mom said we had to take you with us today." Sabo said and Luffy frowned. "What mom doesn't know wont hurt her. you guys go where you want ill meet you here at sun down." Luffy said and smiled before barreling out of sight.

When luffy reached the grave yard he was greeted by four cubs. There was Nami and Ussop but there was also two new cubs around their age next to them. "LUFFY!" Ussop yelled and trotted up to Luffy. "Luffy this is Chopper and Brook." Nami said and Luffy smiled. "Nice to me you." He said and the two smiled.

"Come on! Lets go play!" He said and dashed for the exit with the others laughing and following closely.

Day's passed and every time their small group grew, they had a few new additions like Zoro, who only left Luffy's side when it was time to leave and go home, Sanji, who helped hunt and gather, Robin, who knew every symbol on the walls, and Franky, who built a large cave for the group to stay in with eight nests lining the walls, and on nest above the rest on a ledge of the cave near the entrance.

"When are we all just going to move here?" Franky asked and everyone looked at each other.  
"I'll be moving here in a few days. My family wont notice that im gone so..." Ussop said  
"Im moving in tonight." Nami added.

"Me and brook will be here to stay tomorrow." Robin said and brook nodded to show it was true.

"I already live here." Zoro stated and lay back down.

"I live here already as well" Chopper added with Zoro.

"Im here to stay as well." Sanji said and everyone looked to Luffy.

"It'll be about two to three days before im completely here, maby less." He satated with a smile and franky nodded. "So what should we do today?" Ussop asked "Go home and get ready. The sun's setting." Robin replyed motioning to the sun set. The group nodded and went there seprate ways.

Luffy Slowly made his way back home knowing his mother and father would be angry. Lately his parents had been keeping him and his brothers in the cave for no reason, so while they all slept luffy had snuck out. He turned a bend and was suddenly hit by a blue lion with a large red nose.

"Buggy will own this area!" The lion growled and bit into luffy's shoulder and luffy yelped and growled. He bit into the lions throat and pinned him down. "Stay in your own land's Outsider!" Luffy growled looking down at the lion who shivered, nodded and ran off.

Luffy sighed and turned to his home. He raced toward it ignoring the pain in his shoulder and lept up onto the caves ledge. "LUFFY!" His father snarled and luffy looked up at him. "Outsiders are close to the den." He said and locked eye's with the large lion who was now looking at his son waiting for him to continue.

So Luffy did. "There were only two, i do believe they wont be coming back any time soon." Luffy growled and looked behind his father to his mother whose eyes shimmered with pride and then to his brothers who looked tired. His eyes finally went back to where his father stood only to find him gone Luffy blinked in confusion until he felt his father lick his wounded shoulder and whimpered.

"Daaaaad." He groaned as he was pushed into the cave. "You should be more careful." His father whispered and gently nuzzled Luffy's cheek. "But i'm proud of you, your becoming great like your brothers." He said and left the cave quickly. Rouge and Sabo walked up to Luffy and nuzzled him.  
"Mom, I'm leaving." Luffy stated and his mother and Sabo stopped and with drew.

"What do you mean?" She asked and Sabo looked worried. "I have a pride to take care of mom. Why do you think i'm always out?" Luffy said and ace stared at Luffy in shock. "Tell father i'm fine. This is my last night here." Luffy whispered and his mother nodded.

"We'll tell him in the morning. She whispered and guided him to the nest. Luffy spent that night curled against his mother and brothers.

Luffy was gone by morning his family still asleep when he left and he quickly made his way to the cave. When he got there it was empty. His heart soon sunk. He blinked slowly and looked down at the ground and then inhaled. The scents were fresh. "Chopper must be gathering herbs." Luffy said and smiled softly.

"Yup." Zoro said right next to Luffy causing Luffy to leap into the air. Zoro chuckled and nuzzled Luffy's cheek in greeting."He left this morning with Nami. Why are you here so early?" He asked Luffy who smiled "I'm here to stay." He replied happily and Zoro smiled brightly. "So should we clean the beds?" Luffy asked and turned to Zoro completely who nodded.

Luffy and Zoro left as soon as Nami and Chopper returned. Luffy lead Zoro to a large patch of soft ferns. The two made trips there and back to the cave slowly but efficiently making nests. They even added a few in case someone got sick. On their final trip Luffy tripped on a rock and cut a gash on his paw and tore the scab off his wounded shoulder. Zoro immediately wiggled under Luffy and lifted him up.

Luffy, Being Luffy, Protested that he could still walk but Zoro ignored him and carried Luffy in and over to one of the extra nests. "Chopper, check Luffy over and make sure his wounds are alright." Zoro said after her set Luffy down with the ferns. Chopper walked over and began to assess Luffy's wounds before he pressed a large chewed up leaf on to Luffy's shoulder. "Where did you get this wound?" He asked and Luffy set his head down on the nest's edge.

"An outside was near my old home last night and they attacked me. He called himself buggy." Luffy said as Sanji, Brook, and Robin entered the cave. They looked around the cave from where Zoro was finishing the last nest, to Nami who was looking over a map of territories, then to chopper and Luffy.  
"Who tried to eat you!?" Brook asked Luffy who shrugged and yawned. "You didn't get much sleep did you?" Chopper asked Luffy who shook his head. "No, i got home about two hours before i got up and came back here." Luffy answered and chopper sighed. "I'm finished, you should rest in your nest." Chopper said and let Luffy lean on his side to balance and guided Luffy over to his nest.

Franky and Ussop came into the cave and motioned for everyone to gather. When everyone was settled they waited for the discussion topic. "We need to find and claim a territory. and fast. Then we can all have our own caves in a larger one." Franky stated and sat down. Nami stood and all eyes turned to her. "I have been looking at maps of all the territories and found a large unclaimed territory. It's in between the White beard's and Red Haired Shank's Prides. We need to elect a leader as well." She said and sat down letting Ussop Stand. All eyes turned to him and everyone stayed silent and patient.

"I also think we should go by personality and strengths for the choosing of leaders." He stated and sat down. everyone nodded in agreement. Luffy Stood. "So we'll leave when every ones here for good?" he asked and everyone nodded but Zoro.

Zoro stood and Luffy sat. "I think we need to move as soon as possible, before the territory is claimed." Zoro said and sat. Everyone glanced around. "Well, we cold all just leave now and not come back!" Robin pointed out and they all agreed.

Franky stood. "So we leave in the morning?" he asked and everyone nodded and smiled. "Guess i better hunt, Nami robin lets go." Sanji said and the two nodded and followed Sanji. When night came everyone lay down and slept. No one was on watch.

When morning came Everyone was up and and moving. They crossed into the unclaimed territory by night fall and had set up their borders already. "Brook You've got first watch." Nami called and brook nodded. They would find a cave in the morning.

Luffy woke up before everyone else and told brook he was going to scout for caves they could use. Brook nodded and watched as Luffy ran off. Luffy was just about to give up his scouting party when he spotted a male lion in their territory. Luffy turned and ran , his destination was the camp.

On his way Luffy tripped and fell into a large cave. He explored the cave finding it had ten branch caves. The main cave was large and spacious. The main cave had ten openings to the branching caves, and each cave had its own little water-fountain. Luffy smiled and marked the cave and the trail to the cave. He began to make nests in the caves, and at the entrance to the branch caves in the main cave.

Luffy smiled when he was finished and looked at his work. He beamed and left the cave racing to the camp site to tell his pride mates the news. When he got there he saw his pride mates in a state of chaos. "What happened!?" Luffy asked Nami who limped up to him.

"We were attacked by a Red pride member. Where were you!?" Nami hissed. "Everyone, follow me, well be safe when we get to the cave." Luffy shouted and everyone nodded. Luffy led the pride to the large cave he had found earlier on and let them all get situated.

"Good find Luffy." Ussop said and smiled at Luffy who had a frown on his face. "What did the attacker look like?" Luffy asked and Chopper came up to him. "He had a scar on his eye and his pelt was red." Chopper said and Luffy nodded. "Ill make him pay for hurting you all." Luffy Said and left. He went back to where the attack happened to see a large red pelted male lion with two scars on its left eye.

Luffy growled loudly at the attacker who turned around to face Luffy. "Oh, another cub trying to fight?" The lion said with a sigh. "I only attack those who hurt my nakama." Luffy growled and crouched down in to a fighting pose. The lion seemed taken aback by Luffy's words and blinked then sighed.

Luffy leapt at the lion his claws out stretched. The lion was caught off guard and Luffy's claw hit his eye and left another cut next to the two scars. "Leave and never come back." Luffy said as Zoro and Sanji race up to Luffy. The older lion looked at Luffy and smiled. "I hope we can become strong allies in the future." The lion said and ran off.

~~~~~~~ 7 years later~~~~~~~

Luffy's now 17 along with Nami, Ussop, Brook, and Sanji. Chopper's 16. Zoro and Franky are 18 and Robins 19.

Luffy woke up to Sanji yelling that it was time for breakfast. Luffy stood and stretched and looked around. Today everyone would vote on who would become the leader of the pride. Luffy was happy. 'I hope its either Zoro or Nami' Luffy thought to himself as he made his way to the main cave. He sat on his nest until Sanji waved everyone over for food.

Luffy took his hunk of meat and brought it back to his nest in the entrance to his personal cave and sat to eat. When everyone had finished eating they all lay in a large circle. Nami stood. "It's time for us to vote for our leader. I'll pass out a chunk of sandstone. i want you all to carve the first letter to the one you want as leader's name on it and place it in the middle of the room." She said and everyone nodded.

When everyone had placed their stone in the middle Nami went over and began to tally the letters. "Wow. Our pride leader is..." Nami said and stood and walked in Zoro and Luffy's direction. She then looked at Zoro and nodded before she walked up to Luffy. "Luffy, congratulations." Nami said and hugged Luffy who stood shocked.

He looked around and saw everyone smiling. "Everyone voted for you." She said and smiled. Luffy smiled largely. "Thank you, all of you." He said and giggled. Everyone laughed and smiled congratulating him. Zoro nuzzled Luffy who nuzzled back and flicked his tail for Zoro to follow. Zoro happily complied.

When they reached the nest in Luffy's cave Luffy turned to Zoro. "Zoro i'm scared, i have no clue how to run a pride!" Luffy blurted out. "Will you be my adviser?" Luffy asked standing in front of Zoro who raised an eyebrow. "Your always there when i need you and i trust you most. I, When i'm with you i just, i feel safe, and, Comforted." Luffy whispered. Zoro looked down at Luffy and smiled and sat down pulling him into a hug with his paws.

"Of Course." Zoro whispered and Luffy smiled and hugged back.

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked it, the idea for this came up while i was listening to Disney songs. XD i hope you all enjoy, please comment nicely!**


	2. What's Lost

**One Piece**

**Lion's Pride**

_**Chapter Two: What's Lost, Can Be Found.**_

* * *

"Ussop, Sanji, You guys are on border patrol today, make sure no outsides enter out lands, if one does bring them to my cave, i can deal with them there and make sure they don't come back." Luffy said and walked to the cave entrance with Zoro at his side. Sanji nodded and drug Ussop off for patrol.

"Nami, Robin, You'll be with me hunting. Zoro, Brook, Stay here and make sure the caves safe and help Sanji and Ussop if they come with an intruder. Chopper, You and Franky will gather supplies, we'll be back." Luffy said and ran out of the cave with Nami, and Robin following closely.

Luffy, Nami,and Robin were crouched down in the tall grass watching the antelope graze. In a flash Luffy had singled out one antelope and had it on the ground. Nami was pinning another antelope to the ground and Robin was dragging another over when a large lion leapt out of the grass on the far side and tackled Luffy to the ground with a loud growl. Luffy hissed and kicked the larger lion off him and pinned it to the ground.

Luffy growled very loudly and looked down at the lion who was staring at Luffy in shock. "What?" Luffy growled glaring at the lion underneath him. The male under him gave a soft friendly smile and licked Luffy's cheek. "Luffy? Is it really you?" The lion asked and Luffy blinked.'That voice!' "Ace?" Luffy asked and blinked down at the dark pelted lion. "It Is you, my lost little brother." Ace said and tackled Luffy to the ground and began to groom Luffy. Luffy laughed and smiled.

"ACE!" Luffy purred and smiled as Zoro and Sanji ran up growling and hissing. "Get Off Him!" Zoro growled and tackled Ace off Luffy."Zoro! Don't! He's My Big Brother!" Luffy said and leapt in between Ace and Zoro who were growling and snarling. "So, your the one trying to mate with my brother. I've heard the rumors." Ace growled and Luffy looked shocked.

"Wait, you've been by my side to just..." Luffy said looking at Zoro who had his head down. "Why? Why me?" Luffy asked using his paw to lift Zoro's muzzle up to look him in the eye. Zoro held a faint blush and locked his eye's with Luffy's. "You should have told me." Luffy said and licked Zoro's nose. Ace sat next to Sanji, Robin, and Nami with a large Shit-Eating grin on his face.

"With Luffy, you need to know what to expect. His mind is actually very complex." Ace said and looked over at Sanji. Sanji smiled."Yeah, he's our pride master. He's the best of us." Robin said and lay down. Zoro looked at Luffy in shock. Luffy smiled and trotted up to ace. "How's Sabo?" Luffy asked and Ace shrugged. "Don't know. Dad and mom left one another after you left and me and Sabo went our separate ways." Ace said and stood.

"Come on, i think it's time for a Dinner Party." Sanji said and Luffy nodded. Luffy stood and flicked his tail on Ace's shoulder. He then turned and motioned to Zoro to stick close. He then Smiled and rushed to Luffy's side. Luffy smiled and dashed to the hidden cave. Zoro Was second to enter the cave and ace the third. Sanji and Robin got stuck trying to enter at the same time while Nami just crawled over them and drug their catch in.

Sanji and Robin finally crashed into the cave laughing and smiling as everyone around them got situated. Luffy lay next to Zoro in the entry to his cave. Ace sat on Luffy's other side. Luffy smiled and looked up at Ace whose eye's never left Luffy. "So, you have a pride?" Luffy asked and Ace nodded.

"Yeah, the White-Beards. They took me in after i was trapped in a rock slide." Ace said and Luffy nodded. "Their nice. White-Beard is like a real father to me also." Ace said with a soft gentle smile. Luffy nodded and smiled back. "Hey! Maybe Our Prides can make an alliance. Come with me, i can bring you to The camp if you want!" Ace said his eye's twinkling with excitement.

"Tomorrow, For now, we'll eat and rest. I'll be bringing two others with tomorrow just in case things go badly." Luffy said and Ace nodded and lay next to his brother. Zoro looked down at Luffy and nuzzled him behind his ear. Luffy Smiled and moved his head up to nuzzle Zoro under his chin. Zoro smiled and lay down as Sanji drug the food over so everyone could have an all you can eat.

When everyone finished Ussop took first watch and everyone else went to bed. Luffy brought Ace into his den so they could rest and gave Zoro a soft lick to the cheek and trotted off to bed. When he reached his den he lay next to his brother and began to groom the older. Ace chuckled and picked up grooming Luffy from where he left off. Luffy pushed Ace's face onto the bed and began to clean his stomach causing Ace to try and stifle his caused Luffy to smirk and tickle Ace's feet with his tail. When he finished grooming Ace he lay down close to Ace's stomach and closed his eyes.

Ace smiled and picked up where Luffy had forced him to stop in his grooming. Slowly Luffy began to fall asleep to the rhythmic strokes of Aces tongue on his Back. Smiling softly, Luffy began to purr. Ace smiled and rolled Luffy onto his back. Ace then licked and groomed every part of Luffy he could reach. When he was finshed Ae wrapped his long, strong paws around Luffy's middle and pulled him to His chest. They both fell asleep together like that.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked it, Special thanks goes out to my first couple commentors,**

**SleepyGreyPuppy,**

**yuuki878,**

**onegirl92,**

**and**

**Guest.**

**Thanks for your comments! ^,^ Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Warnings!

MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7

Ichigi111kurosaki


	4. A New Beginning

_**Hello my lovlies! Guess Who's back and updating! THATS RIGHT! Me! Hope you like this chapter! it took me the whole school day! :D**_

_**Chapter #3**_

_**~~~~~~A New Beginning, The Start Of The Greatest Alliance!~~~~~~**_

Luffy woke in the warm embrace of his brothers paws, his pelt being warmed by the sun seeping through the caves cracks. He slowly slid from his brothers side and moved over to the small water fall. As he was drinking Ace slowly began to wake, he peeked through his eyes to look at his brother.

"Your Fat…" Ace said suddenly. A large grin on his face. Luffy turned to face Ace and growled. "Im not fat, you are, you almost crushed me!" luffy said in exasperation. His whiskers twitching slightly. "Wow, so you ready to go?" Ace asked and stood. "Yeah, im ready." Luffy said and turned to Ace. Ace smiled and nodded and the two walked into the main cave.

"Morning!" Luffy greeted as he stepped over to his nest. "Morning luffy!" Zoro greeted as he trotted over to the King. Luffy looked up and over to Zoro and was greeted by a gentle nuzzle. "Good Morning Zoro!" Luffy greeted and smiled widely at him. Ace snorted and lay down next to his brother.

"Breakfast is ready!" Sanji called and zoro stood with luffy attempting to follow. "No, ill get our food. yours too ace." Zoro said and trotted away. "Hmmmm, i trust him. He's strong, and wise, he seems like a fine mate." Ace whispered to luffy and began to bathe his younger sibling.

When everyone was finished and beginning their chores Ace stood. "Alright lu, lets get going, zoro you may want to come as well." Ace said and turned. Luffy nodded and Zoro just followed luffy. The three began to make their way through the territory and into the white prides territory.

"Wait here, ill go and fetch marco and thatch." Ace said and trotted into the large cave they had quickly gotten to. Luffy sat down next to Zoro to wait for his brother. "I hope we dont meet with a patrol… If we do and ace isn't back yet then we may have trouble." Zoro said and gently lay his chin on luffys shoulder.

"Back, Luffy Zoro, this is marco the phoenix, and thatch."Ace said trotting out with a large blond and blue lion, and dark reddish brown lion. "Marco, Thatch, This is my little brother luffy, and his mate Zoro." Ace said and luffy nodded in greeting not catching the part about zoro being his mate. Zoro sat next to luffy glaring embarrassingly at Ace.

"So you want your little brother to make an alliance with pops?" Marco asked Ace and Ace nodded. "Follow me, but only one can see pops." Marco stated and turned. Luffy nodded and followed Marco. They entered the large cave/camp and were lead over to a larger branch off of the cave. Thousands of lions were watching the small group, eyes calculating and tenitive. Ace bobbed happily next to luffy and marco was smiling. Thatch and Zoro found a topic to talk about and were chatting away. Silence cut the air when they reached the last cave and marco nodded for luffy to enter alone. When luffy entered he was met with a giant pure white lion who looked at him with wise old energetic eyes. "Hello, im luffy." The younger said to the elder. "I've heard about you from ace. Your here for an alliance aren't ya?" The elder said his voice gruff and aged.

Luffy nodded his response and the elder lion chuckled. "Then we will be alianced. do you like stories?" He asked and luffy smiled and nodded eagerly. "How bout i tell you a really long one?" The elder said and began.

_**YAY! Hope you all liked it! Next chapter will be up much sooner!**_


End file.
